


sugar in your eyes

by Evoxine



Series: your lips so gold [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Butt Plugs, Camming, Cockwarming, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Gamer!Sehun, Gaming, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, ceo!jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: Kim Jongin's greatest accomplishment is the development and staggeringly successful release of Immortalis, but not because of the money or his sudden eminence. The best thing that Immortalis brought into his life is none other than Oh Sehun, a popular streamer/camboy hybrid who turns out to be the love of his life.





	sugar in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiexo2811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiexo2811/gifts).



> This fic is just an excuse for a truckload of love and sex. I have no regrets. 
> 
> p.s. Jongin's age is not specified in the fic, and while I envision him to be in his early 30s, you are free to imagine him at any (reasonable) age!

Muscles pliant and limbs loose, Sehun stretches languidly as he emerges from the depths of slumber. Rolling over to the other side of the king-sized bed, Sehun buries his face into Jongin’s pillow and inhales deeply, letting the scent of the man flood his senses. Satisfied, he rolls back to his side and fumbles for his phone.

It’s a little past eleven on a Thursday afternoon. Sehun scrolls through his notifications – a dozen new emails, hundreds of notifications from all of his social media accounts… He leaves those for later perusal, heading straight for the text messages from Jongin. No matter how busy Jongin gets, he never fails to send Sehun a message in the morning just so he’ll have something to read when he wakes up. Sehun opens the texts to see 1) a cheesy love declaration and 2) a reminder that he’ll have to pick up some toilet paper from the store. He sends Jongin a selfie in reply – hair mussed and skin sleep-warm, and he’s just about to head into the bathroom for a quick shower when Jongin replies with a _looking lovely, baby_.

They’ve been together for almost four years now, ever since Sehun was twenty-one and just starting to gain traction in the streaming community. It’s still hard to believe sometimes, the fact that this is his life. Getting paid to sit around in his underwear and play games? Sure, he does a little more than that, but Sehun simply cannot imagine wanting to live a different life.

The marble floor of the bathroom is cool against the soles of his feet, the sudden chill enough to absorb the last few dregs of sleep still clinging to him. He starts the shower, taking a bit of time to brush his teeth while steam fills the room. Sehun has a love-hate relationship with morning showers. He can’t deny that they get him ready for the day, but the mere thought of washing away any lingering traces of Jongin on his body always leaves him a little upset.

Shower done in mere minutes, Sehun leaves a trail of water in his wake as he walks over to the walk-in closet and frowns thoughtfully at his vast array of clothes. He’s just pulling out a pair of fitted grey sweats when Sif rounds the corner and curls her warm body around his ankles.

“Hi, sweet one.” Sehun bends down to give her head a scratch. Sif is a three-year-old Bombay, an anniversary gift from Jongin. Sehun loves her almost as much as he loves his boyfriend.

She slinks away, heading into the bathroom where she will no doubt lick curiously at the puddles left behind by Sehun himself. He grabs a random pair of underwear and a tee, giving his still-wet body a perfunctory rub of his towel before dressing.

Sif follows him out of the bedroom and down the stairs, where she wanders off into the living room as Sehun steps into the kitchen. Eggs, cheese – freshly grated, none of that sliced monstrosity –, a whole avocado, and a heaping portion of fresh salad that they’d made last night. He’s a quick eater, polishing off his breakfast before the melted cheese mixed into his eggs have a chance to cool. After chasing his meal down with a glass of (chocolate) almond milk, Sehun fills Sif’s bowls and grabs his keys.

Alright, time to pick up some toilet paper and perhaps a good cut of beef or two.

 

 

 

  
Sehun makes it home half an hour before he’s due to start streaming.

His schedule is relatively fixed. On weekdays, Sehun streams from two in the afternoon to seven at night, stopping for dinner with Jongin before resuming at nine for a couple of hours. This way, he’s able to capitalize on both Western and Eastern time zones. Rarely does he change the schedule, but if circumstances call for it, Sehun will simply let his followers know with a tweet.

Weekends are his flexible days – time spent with Jongin comes first, and if Jongin wants to take him out from morning till night, then Sehun will willingly forsake his channel for the day. Sunday nights are always ‘special’ nights, where instead of gaming, Sehun will let his followers watch as he and Jongin make love. Unsurprisingly, Sehun makes more money on Sunday nights than from Monday to Friday combined.

Whistling as he enters the apartment, Sehun makes a beeline for the kitchen, where he puts the groceries away before stuffing the huge pack of toilet paper into the storage room. He spots Sif sprawled by the glass doors that lead out to the terrace, eyes closed in contentment as she sunbathes, and he can’t help but snap a picture of her to send to Jongin.

His phone pings as soon as he steps off the stairs.

 _she reminds me of you in the mornings, lazy and adorable_ is Jongin’s reply, and Sehun grins down at his phone.

_she takes after her papa. did u eat lunch? don’t forget to eat_

_yes I did, baby. streaming soon?_

_mhm, gotta change first though_

_wear the baby pink ones today, they’re my favourite_

_ok daddy ;)_

Humming, Sehun sets his phone down and peels his shirt off, letting the fabric slip through his fingers and pool on the hardwood floor. He starts up the desktops and leaves them to load as he strips down bare, re-dressing in a white knit sweater and the jockstrap Jongin had requested. The sweater hangs just past his hips, barely brushing against the tops of his thighs, and it doesn’t really do a good job of keeping him modest. Which, Sehun supposes, is the appeal.

Sehun gives himself a once-over in the mirror just to make sure everything is tucked into the pouch – while he’s perfectly comfortable being nude in front of the camera, there is a time and place for it, and having his junk accidentally falling out of his jockstrap is neither.

The granite of the sink is cold against his bare skin, but Sehun pays it no mind as he smears a dollop of hair wax between his fingers and runs it through his hair. The strands fall in the exact way Sehun wants them to. He dabs a little concealer under his eyes, adds a smudge of kohl along his waterlines, and swipes a hint of shine across his lips.

A couple of hickeys are visible down the length of his neck, but Sehun doesn’t cover them up. They are, after all, reminders of Jongin.

All set, Sehun heads back out into the bedroom where he settles into his thousand-dollar chair and slips his (now iconic) matching pair of pink kitty headphones over his ears. A few clicks later and he’s logged into the streaming site, but there’s still a bit of time left, so Sehun loads up Immortalis and checks his stats.

For the sake of organization, Sehun runs two channels.

His main channel – Sehun dubs it the ‘less lewd’ channel –, boasts a little over four million followers and a couple hundred thousand subscribers, with an average of sixty to seventy thousand average viewers. His other channel – the ‘lewd’ channel –, has close to two million followers and eighty-six thousand subscribers, with an average of forty to fifty thousand average viewers.

It’s a little overwhelming, actually, how all these numbers translate to revenue. Even after taxes, Sehun easily makes a few million dollars a year, thanks largely to subscriber fees and the fat sponsorship deal he had signed with Jongin’s company at the start of their relationship.

Let’s just put it this way: they purchased their ten million dollar penthouse two years ago with a full payment up front, split 50/50 each.

And it can only go up from here.

A minute before the new hour begins, Sehun starts up his stream and watches as the viewer counter skyrockets after mere seconds. He beams, tugging cheekily at the wide collar of his sweater, and casually shifts around in his chair. The sweater slips off a shoulder and the donations start flooding in.

Music to Sehun’s ears.

“Good afternoon,” he trills, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Hope everyone’s had a good day so far? I know some of you have been wanting me to play Apex, but I’m gonna spend a bit of time on Imm first.”

Message fill the chat box, ranging from _you look crazy cute today_ to _can’t wait to watch u play apex hahaha_ to _wheres jongin?_

“Daddy’s at work,” Sehun replies easily, selecting his main character and waiting for the game to load. He’s a huge fan of RPGs and MMORPGs – across various platforms and consoles, they make up the bulk of the games he plays. There’s just something about the storylines, the ability to customise your avatar, the chance to develop relationships with other characters… he loves it all.

He remembers the day _Immortalis_ launched. He’d been streaming for just a few months by then, playing popular games like Skyrim, Dark Souls, League of Legends, and Zelda to draw in viewers. The release of Immortalis took the world by storm, critics praising the MMORPG for its graphics, vast world-building, features, and the fact that it’s free-to-play. Sehun fell in love with every aspect of the game, and he took to it like a fish to water.

It took him less than half a year to climb the ranks – within two weeks since he topped the ranks in his server, Sehun received an email from Exodus Games with a sponsorship offer. When he agreed to meet with a representative to discuss the deal, he never expected to meet Kim Jongin, the CEO.

The discussion lasted for almost two hours, and Sehun wholeheartedly believes that it took him that much time to fall a little in love with the person he now calls the man of his dreams.

_what r u wearing today baby_

Sehun barely has time to react to the question before responses fly in: _ur lucky jongin isn’t there; shit dude u got balls; r u new here lol no one gets to call him that except jongin…_

“It’s okay,” Sehun laughs. “What Jongin doesn’t know won’t hurt him. I’m wearing his favourite!” Standing, Sehun pulls up the hem of his sweater and twirls around, making sure the camera gets a great shot of his ass before plopping back onto his seat.

More donations. Sehun takes a sip of water and puts his game face on.

“Alright. I’m gonna do my dailies now, but what do you guys think about some PVP later? Apparently, there are people who want to challenge my title – I may just give them the thrill of trying.”

 

 

 

  
Sif is a warm weight on Sehun’s foot when he catches a whiff of sharp, expensive cologne. The familiar scent has his heart leaping into his throat, and although he’s right in the middle of a quest, Sehun springs up from his seat and takes his headset off, turning around just in time to see Jongin enter the bedroom. Rudely awakened from her nap, Sif meows indignantly and stalks out of the room.

Oops. Sehun will give her a treat to make up for it later.

The passage of time has, so far, failed to lessen the impact of Jongin’s presence on Sehun – simply being in the same general area as him has Sehun’s skin tingling and his heart beating just a little faster.

Three steps later and Sehun finds himself snuggled up against Jongin’s solid chest, the expensive material of his suit soft against his cheek. Strong arms wrap around his waist and Sehun all but purrs into Jongin’s neck, squirming happily when a hand dips past his sweater to cup a cheek.

“Hi, baby. I missed you. Bought you a pint of strawberry cheesecake from that gelateria you love.”

“I missed you too, Daddy.” Sehun drops a kiss on Jongin’s jaw in thanks.

They’re out of the camera’s field of view, but Sehun’s mic is strong enough to pick up hints of their voices.

“Let me look at you,” Jongin says, and lets Sehun peel himself away. Dark eyes sweep from the top of Sehun’s frame down to his toes, and the look of clear appreciation in Jongin’s gaze sends a jolt of pride up Sehun’s spine. “Beautiful.”

Beaming, Sehun turns around, lingering for the briefest of seconds so Jongin can give his ass a little smack. He returns to his computer and glances at the screen to see a slew of messages, all along the lines of _omg jongin’s back._

“He’s back,” Sehun confirms, putting his headphones back on. “But don’t worry, we’ve got another forty minutes together before I have to go for dinner!”

Through the screen, Sehun sees Jongin turn the corner and disappear into the walk-in closet. Jongin never fails to take a shower right when he gets home – he says that it’s a way of washing off all the thoughts of work, leaving his mind refreshed and dedicated only to Sehun.

It’s corny as hell, but Sehun loves it anyway.

In the time it takes for Jongin to finish his shower, Sehun completes two quests. He’s just about to start on the third when Jongin approaches and spins his chair around.

“Mind if I join?”

It’s a rhetorical question, because Sehun will always welcome Jongin’s presence and his viewers constantly ask for more of Jongin on his channel. Unplugging his headphones, Sehun stands and lets Jongin take his vacated seat. After all, Jongin’s lap is much better than any gaming chair.

As soon as Jongin is seated, Sehun settles down and wriggles about until he finds a comfortable position. A warm hand trails along the inside of his thigh and he’s pulled flush against Jongin’s chest with an arm around his hips.

Sehun turns back to his game, but he only manages a few additional minutes of focused gameplay before Jongin starts to steal his attention away. Through the video frame on the left desktop monitor, Sehun sees Jongin lick his lips.

Then those very lips come to rest on the side of his neck, right next to his pulse point, and Sehun feels the faintest brush of Jongin’s tongue against his skin.

“You taste good,” Jongin informs him before he proceeds to bury his nose in Sehun’s hair. “And you smell good.” The hand on Sehun’s thigh disappears and reappears around the curve of his ass. A gentle squeeze, then: “and you feel very good.”

The chat box is going crazy and donations are flooding in, but Sehun doesn’t even have to look at the messages to know that most of them are just keyboard smashes in response to what they’re seeing.

“Turn around,” Jongin murmurs, rich and low into Sehun’s ear. The command sparks something inside him – the urge to please, to satisfy, to do what Jongin wants surges up, and Sehun abandons the game in a heartbeat in order to do just that.

They’re close enough for their noses to brush and Sehun’s lips part automatically at the proximity. He leans down so their foreheads touch, and Sehun promptly stops breathing when Jongin sets the tip of his thumb on the swell of Sehun’s bottom lip.

Sehun brings the digit into his mouth immediately, sucking softly and feeling the hand around his hip tighten its hold. When he glances up, he sees Jongin’s heated gaze fixed on the tight seal of his lips and he can’t help the little whine that bubbles up.

“Stunning, baby.” A gentle tug, then Jongin’s pulling his thumb out and leaving Sehun feeling bereft. Jongin makes up for it though, replacing his thumb with his lips and a skilled tongue.

Making out with Jongin is one of Sehun’s favourite pastimes – the way the man claims his mouth is exhilarating and never fails to make his blood sing. Pushing the chair back with his toes, Sehun rises and turns his body around with their lips still firmly attached, and settles down straddling Jongin’s lap.

Now his neck won’t cramp, Jongin can squeeze his ass, and the viewers can get more than an eyeful. It’s a win-win situation for everyone!

Sehun relaxes into Jongin’s hold, all of his senses zeroing in on the feel of Jongin around him, under him, in him. It’s too easy to lose himself in it all, from the way Jongin licks deep into his mouth to the tender cradle of a hand under his jaw. But what really tops it all off is the way that Jongin’s fingers settle in the valley between his asscheeks, subtly possessive in the way it shields his entrance from the camera.

While they do willingly film themselves fucking, they make sure that the camera is set up far enough from them to prevent any close-ups – after all, some things are meant only for Jongin’s eyes.

Sehun isn’t sure how much time has gone by. It could’ve been three minutes, or ten, or even twenty. All he knows is that by the time they part for air, his lips are spit-slick and swollen and Jongin’s taste is heavy on his tongue.

“It’s dinnertime,” Jongin informs him, a hint of grit to his voice that Sehun loves.

Sehun glances over his shoulder to check the time, and sure enough, the clock reads a few minutes past seven. He blows his viewers a kiss and shifts about on Jongin’s lap, colour flooding his cheeks when a fingertip brushes intentionally across his hole.

“D-daddy!”

“Dinnertime,” Jongin repeats, and Sehun barely gets to bid his viewers goodbye when Jongin leans forward and ends the stream.

With one last kiss that robs Sehun of his ability to breathe, Jongin taps Sehun’s thigh and lifts him off his lap. They’re both sporting semis, Sehun’s constrained by the jockstrap while Jongin’s sweats do nothing to hide his.

Jongin catches Sehun looking and he laughs, half fond and half indulgent. “Later, baby. You have to eat dinner if you want dessert, yes?”

He extends his hand and Sehun takes it.

“I bought a couple of tenderloin steaks today,” Sehun says as they head out of the bedroom and down towards the kitchen. “Shall we have them tonight? You haven’t had a lot of red meat lately and you know your iron levels aren’t the best.”

Jongin kisses the back of Sehun’s hand before letting go. “Always thinking about me, hm?”

“Of course.” He turns to open the fridge, pulling out the steaks and setting them on the counter. “I love you.”

He gets the warmest smile and a kiss on his forehead in return, and Sehun feels like his heart could burst. “I love you too, Sehun. So much. Now, do you want roasted asparagus and carrots or mashed sweet potatoes? Or all three? We still have some of last night’s salad left, don’t we? Maybe we could...”

As Jongin’s voice fills the space around them, Sehun takes a moment to bask in the moment. God, Sehun really loves his life.

 

 

 

  
The alarm goes off at nine and Jongin springs upright, the fog of sleep dissipating instantly as he reaches out for his phone to turn it off. It’s a Saturday, and typically he would be sleeping in, but Chanyeol is coming over to discuss some proposals for future games and that is a meeting he cannot afford to postpone.

Carefully peeling Sehun’s arm off from where it’s wrapped around his torso, Jongin slips out from underneath the covers and gets out of bed. A deep sleeper, Sehun barely stirs when the bed dips. Just before he heads into the bathroom, Jongin takes a few moments to look down at Sehun’s sleeping form. He takes in the sight of his dishevelled hair, the thin line of dried drool tracking down his chin from the corner of his mouth, and the trembling fans of his eyelashes – when Sehun snuffles and burrows deeper into the pillows, Jongin can’t help but lean down to brush a kiss over the baby soft skin of his cheek.

The development of Immortalis took approximately three years, and while those three years were arguably the toughest years of his professional life, Jongin wouldn’t trade all those sleepless nights and mountains of stress for anything else. Sure, the success of Immortalis all but cemented his company as one of the giants in the gaming industry and his bank account is practically bursting at the seams, but the best thing that came out of the game was, is, and will always be Sehun.

He still remembers the day he stumbled across Sehun’s stream – he’d been scouring streaming sites for Immortalis players, wanting to see first-hand how popular the game is in the streaming community. After a few clicks here and there, Jongin found himself on Sehun’s channel, completely enamoured with the way his eyes crinkles when he laughs. And those kitty headphones? Heart-wrenchingly adorable.

He started drafting up the sponsorship deal after six weeks of regular (and private) viewership. Yes, his attraction to the gamer had been a big factor in his decision, but Sehun is objectively amazing at the game – not even the company’s in-house gamers had managed to climb the ranks as quickly as Sehun did. He’s everything Jongin could ever dream of having, all wrapped up in a gorgeous bow.

Mere days after Sehun put pen to paper and signed the contract, Jongin had taken him out for their first date. By that point in his life, Jongin has wooed his fair share of people, but the thrill of wooing Sehun eclipsed all of his past experiences. Hell, they’ve been together for years and sometimes Jongin still lies awake in bed, wondering how he’d gotten so lucky.

And so, Immortalis, while not the first game he has developed and certainly not the last, will always be the pride and joy of Jongin’s career for this very reason.

Jongin brushes his teeth and washes his face before he dresses and heads downstairs for a mug of coffee, making sure to close the bedroom door behind him. As much as Sehun is a deep sleeper, Chanyeol is a loud talker.

Sif is curled up on the kitchen counter, a black ball of fur right in the middle of a puddle of sunlight. She opens an emerald eye and tracks Jongin’s movements through the kitchen, purring contentedly when he reaches across the counter to scratch behind her ears. The coffee machine whirs to life, saturating the air with the aroma of freshly ground coffee beans.

He’s just filled a mug – _World’s Best Daddy_ – with black coffee when the doorbell rings.

Jongin takes one look at Chanyeol’s face and snorts. The man has a huge pimple right on the tip of his nose, and the poor guy had clearly spent a lot of time trying to cover it up.

“Don’t start,” Chanyeol warns, plucking his sunglasses off his face and dropping it on the kitchen counter next to Sif. She blinks at it curiously and a paw twitches in interest. Jongin hopes she doesn’t swipe at it too hard that it flies off the surface and breaks.

“I wasn’t going to,” Jongin replies, closing the door behind him. “You know I’ve had a long battle with acne as a teenager.”

Chanyeol is his long-time friend and the head of the designs department. While Jongin spearheaded the Immortalis project, Chanyeol was the one in charge of making it come alive. He does his job immensely well, too gifted with creativity not to.

“I have a pimple patch you can try if you’d like. I’ll get it for you when Sehun wakes up.”

Chanyeol’s eyes light up with hope and Jongin really can’t help but laugh at that. They head over to the living area, Jongin settling down on the couch while Chanyeol pulls out his laptop and spreads a few documents out over the table.

“What do you think,” he begins, “of a cross-platform game?”

They slip into the groove of work easily and time simply flies by.

The coffee pot is empty, Sif has finished her breakfast, and Chanyeol has gone through most of the proposals by the time Sehun descends from the stairs. His typically broad frame is drowning in an oversized hoodie, impossibly long legs left bare and on display. For a split second, Jongin panics – but Sehun lifts an arm to rub at his eyes and Jongin catches a glimpse of simple black boyshorts. He relaxes.

“Morning, baby.”

“It’s the afternoon,” Chanyeol corrects. “It’s almost noon.”

Sehun doesn’t seem to be surprised by Chanyeol’s presence, clearly still in the middle of waking up as he shuffles over to the couch. He looks so warm and cosy that Jongin is tempted to sweep him up and bring him back to bed for more cuddles, but before he has the chance to store that thought away for future use, Sehun curls up with his head on his lap and snuggles close. Well, this is good enough.

“Well, good afternoon,” Sehun mumbles, then promptly closes his eyes once more.

It takes all of Jongin’s willpower for him to keep a hold on his professionalism and not coo over his boyfriend like the lovesick fool he is. Although judging by the look on Chanyeol’s face, his friend had expected him to do just that. Jongin curls a hand around Sehun’s thigh and looks over at Chanyeol, raising an eyebrow.

“As you were saying? Something about the craze of battle royales?”

Sehun dozes for another half hour, stirring awake right as Jongin finishes outlining his tentative plans for the next business quarter. Nodding, Chanyeol types up the last couple of points, saves the document, and nods at Jongin’s lap.

“He’s waking up.”

Sure enough, Sehun’s eyes are open when Jongin glances down, lids still a little heavy with sleep but open nonetheless. Jongin cups his jaw and Sehun nuzzles into the touch, lips brushing against the palm of his hand.

“Wanna go out for brunch?”

“You mean lunch,” Chanyeol adds helpfully.

“He means food,” Sehun says. Sitting upright, he scratches at the dip of his throat and stretches, back arching and toes pointing. “And I want food,” he finishes.

It’s with an innate grace that he gets to his feet and heads back upstairs, presumably to freshen up and change. Jongin’s pulled out of his stupor when Chanyeol clears his throat.

“Huh?”

“You know, there are times where I still wonder how you landed someone like him. He’s way out of your league, dude.”

Rolling his eyes, Jongin chucks a pillow at his friend and calls him an asshole. He doesn’t correct Chanyeol though, entirely aware that he’s… not wrong.

“Anyway, please get me the pimple patch,” Chanyeol all but whines. “It’s getting bigger by the minute – I can _feel_ it grow.”

When Chanyeol shoves his face into Jongin’s personal space – “Look!” –, Jongin ducks out of the way and runs to the stairs.

“I’ll get it, oh my god, just wait there.”

The rush of water from the shower is muted when Jongin steps into the bedroom, but he can still hear Sehun’s cheerful humming as clear as day and it makes him smile. He grabs a pair of jeans before heading into the bathroom to change and fix his hair.

He’s got one leg in his jeans when Sehun shuts off the water and steps out, water sluicing off his sculpted body and onto the floor mat. Jongin keeps his gaze on Sehun through the mirror, following the drag of the towel as Sehun dries himself.

“Hi,” Sehun chirps, joining Jongin by the sink. He hangs his towel up and reaches for his face products, as naked as the day he was born. When he leans in towards the mirror, Jongin can’t help but step behind him and press close.

Fingers of one hand splay over the faint ridges of Sehun’s abs, feeling where soft skin pulls taut over hard muscle. Jongin traces the line of Sehun’s shoulder with his lips as his other hand slides up a smooth chest to play with a nipple. A tweak, and Sehun lets out a soft noise but doesn’t falter in his movements, hands steady as he massages some sort of serum into his skin.

“Don’t be naughty,” Sehun admonishes, capping the bottle and picking up another. “The weather’s wonderful today and I want to spend some time outside with you.”

“I know, baby. We’ll go out. Do you want to go to that café you love?”

Sehun brightens at the idea of freshly baked croissants and Jongin chooses that exact moment to attack, watching with satisfaction when the innocent excitement in Sehun’s eyes flickers to not-so-innocent the instance Jongin runs fingertips over the tight bud of his nipple.

“Da _ddy_ ,” he all but whines.  
  
“Alright, alright,” Jongin chuckles, nipping at the shell of his ear. “Finish getting dressed, I’ll wait for you downstairs.”

He gives Sehun’s butt a pat and leaves, remembering at the very last second to grab a pack of pimple patches for Chanyeol.

 

 

 

  
The moon hangs heavy in the sky, moonlight spilling into the penthouse and bouncing off the marble floors. They’d spent most of the day outside, flitting in and out of boutiques after a satisfying meal at the café. Dinner was a nice, quiet affair in a small Japanese restaurant, topped off with fruit pies for dessert. Sehun ended up eating half of Jongin’s, as the latter spent most of the time gazing at his boyfriend instead.

Armed with their new purchases – a pair of dress shoes for Jongin, a cologne and aftershave set to share, and a couple of cashmere sweaters for Sehun –, they walk home under a blanket of stars, fingers laced and hearts warm.

As soon as they get home, the first thing Sehun does is fill Sif’s bowl, topping her kibble with a few pieces of cooked chicken and half of a hard-boiled egg. Once she’s buried her nose in her food, Sehun pulls Jongin upstairs and sets their shopping bags down on the bedroom bench.

“Shower and then Overcooked,” Sehun tells him, already in the process of stripping. He leaves behind a trail of clothes leading into the bathroom and Jongin follows it like a hungry puppy.

Showering with Sehun is something he always looks forward to. What’s not to love, when Sehun’s slippery with soap, skin pink from the heat, and wonderfully naked? If they’re not pressed for time, Sehun will let Jongin wash his body for him, happy to bask in the attention that Jongin literally pours over him in the form of suds.

Tonight is no exception. Jongin starts from the base of Sehun’s neck, soaping up his skin and kneading at his shoulders until his muscles loosen up. Then he moves down the expanse of Sehun’s back, gently massaging until he reaches the base of his spine. Sehun always laughs when Jongin scrubs under his arms, and while the sound of his laugh is delightful, Jongin doesn’t take advantage of his ticklishness.

He runs soapy hands up and down Sehun’s arms, pressing on the insides of his elbows and rubbing between each finger before going back up to his chest. There, he indulges himself. Slick thumbs swirl around his nipples, already hard from the water, teasing them until Sehun’s breathing stutters and his cock starts to perk up. Right then, Jongin moves on, sinking onto his knees to wash Sehun’s legs, fingers gliding down the length of strong quads and toned calves.

By the time Jongin gets back on his feet and reaches between Sehun’s legs, Sehun is already half-hard, foreskin sliding back just enough to reveal the rosy head. Cleanliness is important to Sehun, so he makes sure to clean every inch of his cock, even the parts hidden by skin. He makes quick work of his balls then steps close to dip his hand past them.

The first swipe of Jongin’s hand across Sehun’s perineum never fails to punch a sharp inhale out of his lungs.

“Hands on the wall, baby, let me clean that perfect ass of yours.”

Once Sehun is braced against the wall, Jongin runs his palms up the cheeks, starting from where the curve meets the thigh. The mounds of flesh bounce, supple, and Jongin spreads them apart just enough to slide a soaped finger between them. He doesn’t dally, although he does give Sehun’s smooth hole a little extra rub or two. Sehun moans, wanton and sexy, and the sound shoots straight to Jongin’s dick.

He clears his throat. “All done.”

Sehun surprises him with a deep kiss, shoving him up against the jets of water and grinding up against his hip.

“I thought you wanted to play Overcooked,” Jongin teases.

“We can do that after,” Sehun shrugs, grabbing one of Jongin’s hands and placing it right over the curve of his ass. “Or tomorrow.”

Amused, Jongin lets Sehun steal a few more kisses before he pulls away to speak, sliding a hand between their bodies to cup Sehun’s erection. “Let me finish showering and I’ll take care of that, hm?”

Pleased, Sehun nods. He rinses off and after one last kiss, steps out of the shower.

 

 

 

  
A large drop of water rolls down his back, not stopping until it hits the waistband of his underwear. Jongin runs the towel through his hair a few more times before he heads back into the bedroom, blood already thrumming with anticipation.

The second he lays eyes on Sehun, spread out on the bed amongst silk pillows and expensive cotton sheets, he _wants_. His boyfriend is devastating in bed, knowing exactly what to do to drive Jongin crazy, and he never holds back from using that knowledge.

He’s got two fingers buried deep in his ass, light catching on the sheen of the lube around his digits and smeared against his hole. Legs spread obscenely wide, Sehun makes a show of grinding down onto his fingers, eyes closed and lips bitten red as he drags them in and out. His cock lies heavy and flushed on his stomach, the head already glistening with precome.

Jongin aches to taste, to touch, to devour, but instead of joining Sehun and having his way with him, he simply leans against the wall and watches. He knows that Sehun is entirely aware of his presence in the room, and if he hasn’t called out to Jongin by now, waiting must be the right choice.

Putting on a show is one of Sehun’s many talents. He knows what sounds to make, how to angle his body, and the exact way to look at Jongin through his lashes in order to get him to beg. He lives for the heat of Jongin’s gaze on him and the power he holds in two simple words.

Ignoring his erection, Sehun drags his free hand up his torso, fingers pressing onto the fading bruise of the hickey that Jongin had given him two nights ago, right beneath his clavicle. _Devious_ , Jongin thinks, fighting the urge to palm himself through his underwear. Sehun knows how much Jongin loves it when he shows off the marks Jongin had left behind, even more so when he touches them.

Sehun’s cock jumps when he rolls a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, walls clenching around his fingers at the burst of pleasure. He finally moans Jongin’s name and Jongin automatically opens his mouth to say, strained and raw, “Yes, baby?”

They lock eyes, Sehun slides a third finger in, and Jongin barely refrains from pushing off the wall and stalking over to the bed. Jaw tight, he swallows past the dryness in his throat and waits for Sehun to give in. He’s leaking in his boxer shorts, staining the fabric with wetness and arousal.

Seconds tick by, agonizingly slowly, before Sehun finally pulls his fingers out and whines, “Fuck me.”

After all these years spent together, those have easily become two of Jongin’s favourite words. Mind numb, his legs move of their own accord, taking him across the room to where Sehun lies, a delectable feast of flushed skin and carnal pleasure, and it’s all his.

Planting a knee between Sehun’s spread legs, Jongin rises over him and swoops in for a kiss, open-mouthed and hinging on the razor-sharp edge of desperation. Threading fingers through Sehun’s damp hair, pulling them down to his jaw, Jongin cups his face and kisses him impossibly deeper. He relishes in the blunt scrape of Sehun’s nails down his back and the muffled groans that he eats up like a starved animal. A single rock of his hips against Sehun’s has them breaking apart for strangled inhales of air and Sehun reaches down to tug impatiently on Jongin’s underwear.

“I don’t know why you bothered wearing that,” he grumbles, staring shamelessly as Jongin works them off past his hips and down his legs. “Now you have to wash it.”

“You take away every ounce of logic I have,” Jongin tells him, sitting back and pushing Sehun’s knees up against his chest. Sehun holds them in place, pupils dilating further at the prospect of what’s to follow. “All I can think about is you.”

Then, he leans in and drags the flat of his tongue up and over Sehun’s quivering hole, grinning against the flesh when Sehun all but screams. The taste of piña colada floods his mouth and Jongin dives back in for more, spreading him open with his thumbs and licking deep. Already stretched, Sehun lets him in easily, and Jongin fucks into him in imitation of the endgame.

He loses himself in it – everything comes down to this moment, to the shiver he feels under his hands when he laps at the sensitive skin and dips in, to the sounds of Sehun’s unsteady breathing and moans of his name. It’s addictive, it’s fulfilling, and Jongin fucking loves it.

When Sehun’s grip on his hair tightens to the point of pain – a signal that he’s going to climax within ten seconds if he doesn’t stop –, Jongin emerges from between spasming cheeks and wipes the excess spit off his chin. Eating someone out is messy work, alright?

“Inside,” Sehun gasps, letting his legs fall and hook around Jongin’s hips. “Daddy, _please_.”

Jongin lets Sehun guide him close, feeling Sehun’s heels digging into the small of his back and warm fingers tighten around his forearms. Dropping a kiss on the tip of Sehun’s nose, he positions himself with a hand and slips into that velvet heat, sinking in inch by inch until he bottoms out and Sehun’s keening beneath him.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of this, of being buried deep inside the man he loves, of the pleasure they mutually share and are so willing to give. Sehun isn’t a quiet lover – his moans, word of encouragements, exaltations of Jongin’s name… they are all music to Jongin’s ears, and he drives harder and faster into him just to hear more.

Sweat gleams down the line of Sehun’s neck, drawn tight from tension. Jongin latches onto the flesh, tongue laving at what it can reach, tasting a hint of salt and the body wash they share. Sehun arches into him when he sucks, hard enough to leave a mark that will last, dark and purple, for days.

“God yes, _fuck_ ,” Sehun groans, grinding his dick up against the hard plane of Jongin’s torso. “Show everyone I’m yours, Daddy – bruise me, _mark me_.”

Sehun, busy dropping chaste kisses on the thin skin of Jongin’s wrists, yelps when Jongin suddenly rears back on his haunches and hauls him up and onto his lap. Instinctively, he grabs onto Jongin’s shoulds and locks his ankles around his back, breath rushing out of him in one stunned exhale when gravity pushes his weight down onto Jongin’s cock.

He can feel bruises in the shape of Jongin’s fingers blooming on his hips, the grip Jongin has on him on the right side of painful as he keeps him in place. It’s indescribable, the perfect way Jongin fills him up and spreads him open on his dick, the way the flare of his cockhead rubs up against his prostate with every thrust. Chanting a delirious stream of _yesyesyes, fuck yes_ into Jongin’s ear, Sehun comes with a full-body shudder and sharp teeth sinking into muscle.

The brief spark of pain sends Jongin tipping right over the edge, and he manages to force out Sehun’s name and a love declaration before he releases, come pulsing thick and warm into Sehun’s pliant body.

They sit, wrapped up in each other, waiting until their highs fade and their heartbeats slow to a steady rate. In the meantime, Sehun busies himself with kissing over the marks left by his teeth on Jongin’s shoulder, shallow punctures that barely broke the skin. Jongin holds Sehun close, a hand absently running up and down Sehun’s back, feeling each bump of his vertebrae.

“Love you,” Sehun mumbles, sounding appropriately fucked-out.

“Love you too, baby.”

When the come cooling on their stomachs starts to get gross and tacky, they peel themselves apart, Sehun flopping back onto the bed while Jongin heads into the bathroom for a damp towel. They make quick work of cleaning up, leaving the dirty towel on the floor in favour of cuddles.

Propping a few pillows up, Jongin relaxes into them and pulls Sehun into his side. The TV’s on, a documentary on whales filling up the 70-inch screen, and Jongin lets the narrator’s calming voice wash over him as he checks a few emails on his phone. Sehun lies quietly against him, head resting on his chest and a leg draped across his thighs.

A few moments later, however, Sehun moves. Out of the corner of his eye, Jongin sees a hand move from the dip of Sehun’s hip back towards his ass, and he knows immediately what his boyfriend wants.

He sets his phone down on the bedside table and strokes Sehun’s hair out of his face. “Aw, baby, are you feeling empty?”

A little whine slips out of Sehun’s throat and he nods, pleading eyes turned up full force.

“C’mon then,” Jongin says, rearranging himself and letting Sehun shuffle back onto his lap. He glimpses the happy smile on Sehun’s face and can’t help but laugh. “Look at you, so eager to get my fingers back inside.”

Sehun squirms, quietly demanding, and Jongin appeases him with a kiss. He runs a hand down his back and slips two fingers into his slack hole. Practically purring, Sehun clenches down around his fingers, keeping them there, and Jongin has to take a deep breath to calm himself when he feels traces of his own come slicking Sehun’s walls.

“Good?”

“Yeah,” Sehun hums, cheek squished against Jongin’s shoulder. “S’nice.”

And so Jongin ends up watching the documentary while Sehun dozes off, breaths in sync and hearts warm. Time passes – slowly or quickly, Jongin doesn’t quite know, but Jongin figures it doesn’t matter either way. As Sehun sleeps, Jongin plays with his hair, untangling any knots that he finds.

When Sehun lets out a soft snore, Jongin finally moves. Gently, he rolls Sehun off of him and onto his side of the bed, carefully easing his fingers out of his ass. On a hunch, he rummages about in the drawers until he finds Sehun’s most comfortable buttplug, wriggling that into him until it pops into place. Sehun stirs, but quickly settles back into sleep, another snore escaping his lips before he huffs and burrows deeper into his pillow.

Jongin pulls the covers up to Sehun’s shoulders and kisses the back of his head.

“Sweet dreams, baby,” he whispers, and turns the lights and TV off.

 

 

 

  
A strip of sunlight illuminates the room in a wash of golden yellow, the colours fading out from the source until it blends into the off-white of the walls. As consciousness gradually comes back to him, Jongin rolls over to see Sehun’s side of the bed empty. He extends an arm, smoothing his palm across the soft sheets. Judging by the coolness of the sheets, Sehun has been up for a while – Jongin lifts his head and sees Sehun’s chair empty.

Mildly curious, Jongin gets out of bed and freshens up, slipping on a pair of underwear before he heads downstairs. He sees an empty mug in the sink and Sif sitting primly in her favourite spot with an empty food bowl by her side.

“Did you have a good breakfast?” He asks, crouching down to pet her. She purrs in response, tail flicking side to side, and bumps the heel of his hand with her nose. It’s uncanny, how similar she is to Sehun, from her mannerisms to the way her eyes pierce right through his soul.

Once he has a cup of coffee in his hands, Jongin sets off to find his beloved.

After peering into every room, he finds Sehun swimming laps in the pool, streamlined figure cutting through the water like a hot knife through butter. The sun is nice and bright, providing just enough warmth to chase away the waft of cool air coming in from the open door.

It’s nice up here, serene and removed from the world. Jongin settles down on one of the deck chairs and sips at his coffee, scrolling through his emails as Sehun continues gliding back and forth. He sends a fair number of emails to the trash and replies to a few others before setting his phone aside in favour of watching Sehun swim.

Can swimming be beautiful? Sehun certainly makes it seem so, effortless and powerful at the same time. Perhaps he’s just extremely biased – after all, anything Sehun does has the ability to take his breath away.

When Sehun finally stops, forearms supporting his weight from where he’s propping himself up on the edge of the pool, Jongin is somewhat lulled into a daze from watching.

Sehun laughs and hoists himself out of the pool, effectively slapping some life back into Jongin. Water streams down his body, muscles tight from almost an hour spent swimming. Droplets fly everywhere when Sehun shakes water out of his hair, but Jongin barely flinches when a few hit him in the face, too distracted by the pair of Speedos that Sehun’s got on.

Blood red and unable to contain all of his supple behind, it is certainly a sight to behold.

“Hi,” Sehun says, grabbing a towel off the pile stored in the cupboards and wrapping it around his shoulders. He smiles at Jongin. “You’re looking a little flushed.”

“Am I? Must be the sun.” Jongin pats his lap. “Come here.”

“But I’m wet.”

A muscle in Jongin’s jaw twitches. “Indeed, you are.” That said, he pats his thigh again.

Sehun raises an eyebrow but takes a step forward anyway, thumb hooking into his Speedos and tugging – and oh, the swimwear ends up on the ground. He barely has time to recalibrate before Jongin finds himself with a lapful of delicious nakedness, the water on Sehun's skin transferring onto his. He doesn't mind one bit.

“That works,” he nods, and Sehun gives him a kiss. Leaning back, Jongin pulls Sehun down with him, fitting his hands around the dips of his waist. He ventures a little lower and is surprised to feel something hard between his cheeks.

“You didn't take it out?”

“You didn't take it out,” Sehun says pointedly. “So I'm keeping it in until you do.”

Jongin hums, pleased. “Such a good boy.”

He feels Sehun shiver in his arms, and he knows that it isn't because he's cold.

“I have to pop into the office for a couple of hours today.” Planting a kiss on Sehun's brow, he thumbs at a drop of water running down his cheek. “Would you like to come with me?”

Sehun nods eagerly, excited at the idea of (potentially) test playing some of the games that are currently being worked on. While his sponsorship deal with Exodus doesn’t include access to games-in-progress nor to the floors that would typically require a non-disclosure agreement, Jongin gives Sehun free access to everything and anything he wants. Any sensible businessman would vehemently oppose that decision, but Jongin is in love, and he trusts Sehun with his life, much less his company.

Besides, Sehun always has good suggestions – on several occasions, Jongin and his team of game designers have approached Sehun for his opinions on various aspects, including game mechanics, user interface, characters, and dialogue. It’s incredibly beneficial to have someone like him around and Sehun never holds back from sharing his ideas.

“Sam will arrive at 12:30 to pick us up; you wanna go get ready?”

“Okay.” The towel slides off Sehun’s shoulders as he rises, pooling around his waist and on Jongin’s knees. “In the meantime, make sure you eat some breakfast.”

He scrambles off, soft cock dragging along the side of Jongin’s leg as he stands. Jongin thinks it’s adorable and he can’t help but reach out to fondle. It chubs up instantly in his hand, and fuck if that isn’t one of the hottest things Jongin has ever seen.

“Jongin!” Sehun all but squeals, batting Jongin’s hand away but making no effort to step away. “We only have thirty minutes!”

“It only takes you a few minutes to come if Daddy sucks on your cock,” Jongin says, sitting up and pulling Sehun close. He gives Sehun’s cock a squeeze and bites back a groan when it swells even more. “You like it when Daddy sucks your cock, don’t you?”

Sehun doesn’t even attempt to put up a fight. He whimpers, watching slack-jawed as Jongin takes his cock into his mouth and coaxes it to full hardness in mere seconds, leaving him dizzy with arousal.

“Yeah, you do,” Jongin groans around a mouthful of cock, reaching up with a hand until his fingertips graze a peaked nipple. He rolls it under the pad of his thumb, opening his jaw just a little more to allow for the slide of Sehun’s dick down his throat. Jongin closes his eyes. Just like that, tongue pressed against the underside and cheeks hollowing out, he forces Sehun closer and closer to orgasm.

When he taps against the plug, nudging it that much deeper, Sehun trembles and releases a flood of come that Jongin easily swallows. He milks his boy through his orgasm, delighting in the breathy moans he hears when the drag of his tongue against Sehun’s sensitive cock starts to border on discomfort.

“Daddy.”

Light assaults his eyes when he opens them, but Jongin blinks the sudden glare away and gazes up at Sehun’s flushed face. His right nipple is red and raw – mouthwatering. With one last lick to the slit, Jongin pulls away and lets the softening cock fall out of his mouth.

“Yeah, baby?”

“I love it when Daddy sucks my cock.”

Jongin smirks.

 

 

 

  
The second they step into the development department, Sehun takes off with a kiss to Jongin’s cheek and Jongin watches him go with a smile. Being surrounded with a bunch of friends – it didn’t take long for everyone on this floor to become enamoured with Sehun, a phenomenon that Jongin completely understands – and games is probably heaven on Earth for him.

“Sehun!”

The last thing Jongin hears before he heads out of the room is Lisa, one of his best game designers, calling out for his boyfriend. _That’s right_ , he thinks, _she’s been having trouble with certain parts of the backstory. Perhaps he can help her figure it out._

On that note, maybe he should hire Sehun to be a consultant? With everything he knows about the industry, his gaming skills, and his connections to the gamer community, he could be a really great asset. Jongin files the idea away for later consideration, following his secretary as she leads him to the meeting room. She opens the door for him and steps aside to let him pass, and Jongin thanks her before she leaves. The rest of the board members are already inside, chatting amongst themselves as they wait for the meeting to begin – even from across the room, Jongin can see that Chanyeol’s got a pimple patch stuck over the zit.

The discussion goes by quickly, just a matter of going over some details and clarifying a couple of discrepancies. Once that’s done with, Jongin takes some time to address the upcoming gaming convention, where the company has been invited to attend and run a panel.

“We’ve got ten weeks to prep,” Jongin says, reclining in his seat. “In that time, I want to make sure we have solidified our plans for the next three quarters – shortlist a few games that we’ll focus on, brainstorm on adverts, and all that.”

After some task allocations, Jongin dismisses everyone and takes some time to organize his own notes, spreading his papers out across the surface of the table as he scrolls through his calendar on his laptop.

He’ll have a busy few months coming up, but thankfully he’s always been good at time management and Sehun never gets upset if he ends up having to stay late at the office or go on an impromptu business trip overseas.

The door slides open and Jongin is too caught up with chewing on the end of his pen to look at who’s walked in, brows drawn as he reads a few lines of a report. It’s only when he hears the lock click does he glance up.

“Hey,” he says, face relaxing into a smile. He turns around in his chair, setting his pen down to free up his hands. “What are you doing here?”

“Missed you,” Sehun shrugs, stepping between Jongin’s legs. Resting his weight on the edge of the table, Sehun leans down and peppers Jongin’s face with kisses. “Did you miss me?”

Jongin runs his palms up the length of Sehun’s thighs. “Of course I did.”

“Helped Lisa with some worldbuilding,” Sehun tells him, feet swinging lightly, “and I made a couple of the characters much more attractive. There might be a possibility that one of them is based on you.”

The entire idea of it is cheesy and corny and something only Sehun can pull off, so Jongin simply laughs and cups Sehun’s face with his hands, holding him steady just so he can kiss him a little deeper.

“Anyway,” Sehun says between kisses, “I told Lisa I’d be back in twenty minutes, which I guess is eighteen now.”

“Eighteen, huh? That’s quite a few minutes.”

Sehun grins, a mischievous glint lighting up in his eyes as he slides off the table, feet planted against the floor. “I wanted to show you something.”

“Yeah? What is it, baby?”

Deft fingers make quick work of his jeans and Sehun inches them off to reveal a brand new jockstrap, inky black with a peek-and-boo pouch. All of his most private parts hidden away yet visible at the same time? God, Jongin is already salivating just looking at it.

He reaches out to touch, but Sehun stops it with a tut and a shake of his head.

“Nuh uh, Daddy. No touching.”

Jongin blinks and Sehun’s grin grows even wider – all of a sudden, Jongin is reminded of the Cheshire cat. Then Sehun spins around slowly, that little minx, giving Jongin the opportunity to check if the plug is still nestled between his cheeks. It is.

“My turn,” Sehun purrs, sinking down on his knees. The table is just tall enough for him to fit under it without having to twist his neck into painful positions, and by the time Sehun gets his hands on Jongin’s belt, Jongin already knows where this is headed.

“You should continue working,” Sehun says seriously, unbuckling his belt and unzipping Jongin’s slacks with one quick tug. A warm hand dips into his underwear and Jongin can practically feel his own eyes glazing over when Sehun pulls out his cock and gives it a languid stroke from root to tip. Their eyes meet and Sehun crooks an eyebrow pointedly.

Right. Exhaling, Jongin picks up his pen and places the nib against paper – ink blooms almost instantly, the blot growing in size as he does nothing but wait for that wet heat he knows is coming. Warm breaths fan over the head of his cock, and if it wasn’t for Sehun’s weight on his thighs, his hips would have jerked clean off the seat at the sensation.

His pen skids across the sheet of paper when Sehun finally takes him into his mouth, all suction and the slightly rough graze of a tongue. God, that’s fucking good.

“Christ, baby, your fucking mouth.”

Sehun hums, a hand slipping down to palm at himself as he fits all he can into his mouth and sucks with great enthusiasm. There’s colour riding high on his cheeks and his eyes are shiny with unshed moisture, and Jongin gives up on pretending to work in favour of watching those sinful lips stretch around the girth of his cock.

Typically, Jongin prides himself on his stamina. While Sehun may drive him crazy in the best of ways, he’s usually able to hold off from orgasming for a significant time. But this? In his office, Sehun on his knees in that goddamn jockstrap, lips cherry red? Well, no one can blame him if he comes in minutes.

He barely remembers to muffle his moan when he climaxes, Sehun lapping up his release until he starts to go soft. Ever the showman, Sehun lets Jongin slip out of his mouth before sticking out his tongue, showing him the come still resting on the flat of it before he swallows.

“Get up here,” Jongin mutters, helping Sehun up and setting him on his lap. There are marks on his reddened knees and Jongin rubs at them in an attempt to alleviate the aches. He thumbs at a spot of come on the corner of Sehun’s lip and feeds it back to him. A glance southward tells Jongin that his precious boy is hard in his jockstrap, the lattice of the pouch showing just how flushed he is.

“I guess you can touch a little,” Sehun teases, arching his back and grinding down onto Jongin’s thigh. “But don’t make me come, I wanna come tonight.”

Jongin kisses him on the forehead and says, “I just want to do this.” He touches the slit of Sehun’s cock, visible through the holes, and lifts his finger to show Sehun the smear of precome across his fingertip. “Just wanted a taste.” He licks it off. Sehun bites his lip and rocks against him one more time.

“I gotta go back,” he sighs, leaning in for a kiss before climbing off Jongin’s lap and tucking him back in. He lets Jongin bite playfully at the flesh of his ass before he re-dresses, laughing when he sees the mess that Jongin has made of his papers.

“Love you, Daddy.”

Jongin watches Sehun go with a face full of affection. “Love you too, baby.”

 

 

 

  
It isn’t until hours later that Jongin finally gets to trace the lines of the jockstrap with his fingers, turning Sehun over onto his stomach just so he can spread him open and sigh at the sight of the plug still inside him. Across the room, the camera is recording, and tens of thousands of people are watching Jongin gently wriggle the plug out.

The plug is big enough to satisfy Sehun’s enjoyment of being filled but not big enough to forgo the need for prep, despite having it in for almost a full day. Sehun sighs into the sheets, feet pointing and toes curling when Jongin slides three lubed fingers into him with minimal resistance.

He moans when Jongin curls them, body going slack when he feels Jongin spread his weight out across his back, warm lips skating along the line of his jaw before they land on the corner of his mouth. Sehun loves this, loves having Jongin’s weight pin him to the surface, loves the feeling of safety and security that comes with being surrounded by him.

For a while, Sehun loses himself in the feeling of lips on his neck, fingers in his ass, warmth everywhere. Then those fingers are pulled out and Jongin’s lifting his hips, a hand pressing down on the small of his back for that pretty little arch.

“Good boy,” Jongin murmurs, not loud enough for the mic to pick up on. The head of his cock nudges against Sehun’s hole and Sehun keens, hips rocking back in a futile attempt to get him inside.

Loving fingers card through his hair and Sehun can feel slick pulse out of his trapped dick.

“Daddy,” he breathes, and Jongin hums against his ear.

In a slow, steady stroke, Jongin pushes in and settles deep inside him.

Through the rush of blood in his ears, Sehun hears the faint sound of donations pouring in. Yeah, people like it when Jongin takes him from behind, face buried in the sheets and ass propped up at the perfect height for Jongin to fuck into. That’s all nice and dandy, but the best thing about this position isn’t the face-down-ass-up aspect of it all. No, Sehun likes the grip of Jongin’s hands around his hips, the way he’d smooth one over the curve of his ass and brush a thumb against where they’re joined. He likes how Jongin will plaster his chest to his back just to bite at the sinew of his shoulder or rub at a nipple, the way he strokes his cock – well, not tonight.

Tonight, Sehun’s to come untouched, cock all wrapped up in that bundle of crisscrossed fabric. Both of them take the challenge in stride.

All things considered, it doesn’t take long. Jongin doesn’t tease – much –, sticking to deep and powerful thrusts, the head of his cock brushing against Sehun’s prostate with every single one. The feeling of Jongin inside him is like no other, and oftentimes just thinking about it will have Sehun getting hard and wet. So when Jongin actually is inside him, the hardest part is to draw it all out until the need to come breaks into something agonizingly sweet.

He tries his best, feeling his hole go delightfully tingly from all it has gone through today. It’s going to be sore and puffy when he goes to bed tonight, but that just makes the need to orgasm surge up faster.

Luckily, Jongin’s pace starts faltering and he gets a slap to the ass with a grunted, “Fuck, baby, I’m gonna come.”

“Come in me,” Sehun moans, and Jongin does just that, pushing as deep into Sehun as he can possibly go before he comes. That feeling, that rhythmic pulsing in his ass that Sehun can almost feel on his tongue, is what drives him over the edge, and he comes with a cry of Jongin’s name. Come trickles out of the holes in the pouch, staining the fabric wet. Panting, Jongin reaches down to cup his crotch, approval rolling off of him in the way he squeezes at Sehun’s come-stained, sensitive bulge.

“That’s a lot of come, baby. You wanted this, huh?”

“All day,” Sehun mumbles, whining when Jongin carefully slides out and rolls him onto his side. His neck is sore and his asshole is _definitely_ sore, but he feels ridiculously satisfied. From the way Jongin laughs, it’s probably evident on his face.

He closes his eyes and hears Jongin get off the bed, walk over to the computer in all of his naked glory, and bid his viewers goodnight.

“Mm, a good night indeed,” Sehun sighs, happy.

 

 

 

  
And so, the days go by like this.

Despite the uptick in his workload, Jongin still manages to make it home for dinner every night. To spare Jongin the stress and trouble, Sehun takes it upon himself to cook dinner every night, ending his stream an hour early to do so. He’s not the most creative cook, but the gratitude he sees on Jongin’s face makes it absolutely worthwhile.

A few weeks down the road, Sehun gets a text late in the afternoon, a couple of hours before he expects Jongin to arrive home. The text simply says _stretch yourself out for me, baby, it’s been a long day and i need to be in you. home in 15 mins._

Well, this is new. Sehun, in the middle of a Fortnite game, leaves the match and tells his viewers that he’ll be back in ten minutes. He darts into the bathroom where he spends a handful of those minutes cleaning up and the rest stretching himself out on his fingers, quick and methodological, before finally replacing them with a plug.

Dressed in an oversized dress shirt – white, silk, just a little translucent – and a pair of matching white mesh panties, Sehun’s just done rearranging himself on the chair when Jongin strides into the bedroom.

His briefcase hits the bed and a hand busies itself loosening his tie. There’s a purposefulness to his steps and Sehun finds himself rising out of his seat intuitively, reaching for the belt slung around Jongin’s hips.

The tie goes, then the belt goes, then the slacks are pushed down until they pool around Jongin’s ankles. They’re still in front of the camera, unbothered by the many eyes on them as Jongin sits down. Sehun removes his panties and plug before positioning himself above the head of Jongin’s half-hard cock, letting his weight do most of the work.

Jongin sighs in relief when he’s fully sheathed, hands on Sehun’s waist to help him find a comfortable position. He doesn’t make any effort to fuck up into Sehun – no, it seems as though he’s completely content with just being inside him, surrounded by his warmth.

Looking over his shoulder, Sehun sees that Jongin has his eyes closed, a certain peacefulness spread out over his handsome features. An arm around Sehun’s middle keeps the panels of his shirt close together, hiding most of his cock from view. To the viewers, it might seem like an absent decision, but Sehun knows better.

Jongin’s breathing is steady and even, and Sehun returns to the game, turning the volume down a little so that he can hear through his headset should Jongin say anything. Time passes like this, Sehun finishing a few matches before he glances at the screen. Through the video, he sees that Jongin has dozed off, and he can feel Jongin soft inside him.

_wow does he fall asleep better when hes inside ur ass_

_thats so hot i want to try that_

_your ass must be phenomenal id like to try it one day_

_lol shit don't let jongin see you say that_

_aw cmon baby dont hide that pretty dick_

Sehun doesn’t reply to any of the chat messages, not wanting to wake Jongin up by speaking. So he simply shrugs, smirks, and snipes someone from 189m away.

The sun is a blood orange in the sky when Jongin stirs awake, Sehun immediately feeling the twitch of his rousing cock inside him. A lazy hand travels up his stomach, fingers settling into the dips between his ribs.

“That was exactly what I needed,” Jongin mutters thickly, sitting up a little straighter to better hold Sehun against his chest.

“Feeling better?”

“Much.” A kiss is pressed to Sehun’s nape in thanks. “You’re so good to me, baby.”

Sehun can’t help but preen at that, the happiest smile gracing his lips as he hacks away at a tree. He already has 999 wood, but he can’t focus on the game and fall in love with Jongin all over again at the same time, alright?

_hey jongin when did u realise u were in love with sehun?_

The message flies by too quickly for Sehun to notice, but apparently Jongin does, reading over his shoulder.

“I remember it clearly,” Jongin answers, piquing Sehun’s interest. “A few months after we became official, Sehun came over late in the night. It was storming outside and he wasn’t able to hail a cab, so he ran all the way to my house, crying the whole time. He ran for over half an hour.”

Too focused on Jongin’s words, Sehun dies when he takes a blast from a shotgun to the chest. He was close to winning, but the death doesn’t bother him in the slightest. Instead, he returns to the game lobby and continues listening.

“When I opened the door, my heart just dropped. He was dripping from head to toe and his eyes were bloodshot and swollen – barely an hour before, he had been in an argument with his parents. Sometimes I can still feel the shivers wracking through his body.” Jongin pauses to kiss a clothed shoulder. “You remember that night?”

Sehun nods, looking down at the hand currently resting on his stomach. He pushes his own fingers into the gaps of Jongin’s and squeezes. “Yeah. All I could think of when I left the house was you. The relief when you opened your door and I saw you…” Sehun shrugs and leaves the sentence hanging.

“I got him a change of clothes, bundled him up, and spent almost an hour just holding him. He fell asleep in my arms, and I remember looking down at his sleeping face and fighting the urge to wake him up just so I could tell him how in love with him I was.”

“He was still looking at me when I woke up,” Sehun adds, a small smile playing along his lips. “He didn’t have to say it. I could tell the second I laid eyes on him.”

Jongin tightens both arms around him. “We ended up playing Smash for hours – Sehun knows _all_ the combos for _every_ character, by the way, it’s really hot –, and by the time we stopped, the sun was already beginning to rise, and –”

“Kiss me,” Sehun interrupts, twisting his upper body around to make it possible. He gets what he wants instantly, Jongin leaning in and up to cover his mouth with his own, tongue sliding in like it belongs there.

Words escape them both. For as long as their lungs can handle it, they stay joined, the sudden influx of emotions thick and poignant between them.

Sehun pulls away with a ragged breath and turns to the camera. “I know it’s still early, but I’m gonna end the stream now and ride the man I love to completion.” The stream cuts off with a click and Sehun all but scrambles out of his shirt. He can already feel Jongin’s cock filling out, and when he stands to turn around, wanting to be face-to-face, he sees it standing hard and proud.

“I love you so much,” he says softly, settling down onto Jongin’s lap and guiding his cock back inside. If Jongin hears the tremble in his voice, thin and on the verge of breaking, he doesn’t say anything. He just rocks up into Sehun, holds him close, and brushes his lips over his fluttering pulse.

“Marry me.”

A sound, akin to a pinched sob, escapes from Sehun’s throat and he nearly jumps out of his skin when a hand curls around his cock.

“Baby –” Jongin kisses him messily on the mouth. “Sehun. Marry me.’”

“Yeah, god, Jongin, of course I’ll marry you.” Then he’s airborne, the hands under his ass the only thing keeping him upright as Jongin carries him over to the bed. It’s rushed, frantic, and objectively not the best sex they’ve ever had, but it tops Sehun’s list regardless.

They lie in bed for a long time after they’ve come, foreheads pressed together and sharing air.

“I’m gonna take the afternoon off tomorrow,” Jongin says, running a hand up and down Sehun’s back. “Do you want to choose your ring or do you want me to surprise you?”

“Surprise me. I’ll go get yours too.”

“Yeah?” Jongin smiles and hitches one of Sehun’s legs over his hip just so he can inch closer. “Okay, that sounds like a plan.”

Later that night, when Jongin’s sound asleep and Sehun only has his reading light to keep the darkness away, he shuffles close to his boyfriend – no, _fiancé_ – and snaps a picture of himself kissing Jongin’s cheek.

He posts it on Twitter with a caption that reads _sorry for the horribly late notice, but there will be no stream tomorrow, lovelies! i’ll be busy buying a ring :)_

 

 

 

  
Apart from calls to their parents – Sehun’s mother had burst out into happy tears –, they haven’t officially announced their engagement yet, but the news spreads through social media like wildfire. It started not long after Sehun’s tweet, and he’d woken up to a flood of tweets from his followers and official gaming accounts congratulating him. Hell, their names had _trended_ , if only for a few hours, but it was one of the most surreal experiences Sehun’s ever had.

He gets stopped more often on the streets now, people asking for photos and for a look at his ring. It’s a simple band, neither one of them big on gemstones when it comes to jewellery. There are even a couple of paparazzi tailing him and Sehun finds that completely bizarre. At least they stay a respectful distance away, letting Sehun block out their presence with a pair of sunglasses and earbuds.

The first Sunday after, the number of viewers tuning in to their weekly stream hit a new record. Jongin had taken him right at the desk, their lips connected the entire time, Sehun’s neck purpling just the slightest from the grip Jongin had around it. The donations never stopped, the merry sound accompanying each drag of Sehun’s cock on the surface of the table, smearing precome into the expensive wood as Jongin fucked all coherency out of him. He’d worn white thigh highs and a matching thigh garter for the occasion, looping a black tie around Jongin’s neck to complete the look.

It’s been a few weeks since and they’ve long gotten used to the rings on their fingers. The metal bands now feel like a second skin, always warm with their body heat and always treasured.

The convention is coming up, and while the buzz surrounding their engagement has died down, Sehun knows it’ll pick right up when they show up for the panel. Jongin had made sure to tell Sehun that he could bow out at any time if he felt too overwhelmed, but Sehun knows he’ll be alright.

Weeks slip into days and days into hours, and it isn’t long before Sehun finds himself getting ready for the convention. Due to a packed schedule, he was forced to skip the last two cons, so he’s planning on coming back with a bang. He doesn’t usually cosplay, but the idea of going to the convention dressed as his _Immortalis_ character and sitting next to Jongin was too good to pass up.

So after months of discussion (and a lot of money) with a close friend and cosplay designer, Sehun has everything he needs – the wig, the bustier, the gauntlets, the blades… Kaira is an assassin, her entire image heavily inspired by photographs of Jongin in his early twenties, back before the establishment of his company and when he still embraced sex eyes and tight jeans as parts of his image.

Kaira wears a bodysuit in the game, but Sehun’s pretty sure he _himself_ walking around in a bodysuit in a public setting would rouse some disagreements. So he’d modified it, changing the bottom half of the suit into a pair of booty shorts instead. The thigh-high boots covered up most of his thighs, so it shouldn’t be too risqué, right?

He keeps the makeup light, a hint of red on his lips and a smudge of black around his eyes, and carefully pulls the wig on. It’s definitely worth the money – it isn’t scratchy, fits comfortably, and stays in place. The hair itself is incredibly silky to the touch and Sehun can’t help but run a comb through the strands.

Jongin, perched on the couch in the family room – dressed in a formal suit, since he has an image to maintain as the CEO of the company, after all – chokes on his spit and drops his phone all at once when Sehun strides out of the bedroom in his cosplay.

“How do I look?” Sehun spins on the spot, the soft fabric of his cloak billowing out behind him.

“Ravishing,” Jongin replies after one too many seconds, gaze burning a line of fire down Sehun’s body. He gets to his feet, picks up his phone, and moves closer, reaching out to trace the detailing along the top of the bustier. “Keep that on tonight.”

Already slightly taller than Jongin, the heels cause Sehun to tower over him. But Jongin doesn’t seem to mind, offering Sehun his elbow as they head downstairs.

“You’re looking pretty handsome yourself,” Sehun tells him. “No one looks as good in a suit as you do.”

“You’re just biased,” Jongin laughs, looking down at their feet to make sure Sehun doesn’t trip over anything.

At the door, Sif pads up to them and sniffs at Sehun curiously, probably wondering why her papa smells different. When Sehun bends to give her some attention, she swipes a paw at Sehun’s hair and meows.

“Maybe she likes the hair,” Sehun muses, kissing her on the head and setting her down.

“I like the hair,” Jongin offers, guiding Sehun out of the door with a hand around his waist. “But don’t get me wrong, I’ll always love you most when you’re you.”

 

 

 

  
The room is packed with people. Despite being hidden behind a wall, a bunch of sound equipment, and various staff members, Sehun can hear the crowd, a constant hum of conversation as they wait for the panel to begin. Jongin’s nearby, busy speaking to a coworker, so Sehun occupies himself with taking a few pictures of his surroundings – including one of Jongin in Business Mode – and posting them to his Instagram Story.

It’s another fifteen minutes before they’re finally told to head up on stage. Sehun finds himself at the end of the lineup right next to Jongin, fingers laced tight. Applause and cheers start to fill the room as soon as the first person – one of the company’s game artists – steps up on stage, steadily increasing in volume as more and more people take their seats.

Only when the couple finally emerges from the shadows do the screams start. A large part of the excitement is likely just seeing them together in public – they don’t make many public appearances together, despite their professional relationship – along with their matching rings, but everyone seated at the table knows that Sehun’s outfit itself is enough to draw the attention of the crowd.

Jongin leads Sehun over to the middle of the table, helping Sehun with his cloak as he takes his seat before he settles down on his own. Patient, Jongin waits until the crowd quietens down before he adjusts his mic. Voice loud and clear, he thanks the hundreds of people for taking the time to attend their panel and for their enthusiasm.

“The main purpose of this panel is for us to address our future plans and new projects, to inform you on upcoming patches as well as present issues that we will be working to fix. Please keep unrelated questions to yourself until we are done doing so.”

The panel begins, Sehun spending most of it just listening to the others talk. He does chip in when the conversation turns towards the upcoming titles – he gives his opinions on gameplay, art design, storyline, and even the musical score, making sure to stay objective and relatable to his fellow gamers.

Minutes fly by, and before Sehun realises it, they’ve moved on to the Q&A part of the panel. While they do get a fair amount of questions about their upcoming games, potential collaborations, and expansions, everything else is about the wedding.

“We haven’t discussed any details yet,” Sehun says, flipping a few locks of hair over his shoulder. “We don’t even have a date set or anything, but I think I want two ceremonies.”

Over the explosion of noise, Sehun hears Jongin go, “Really?”

That single word has the crowd shutting up in order to hear Sehun’s reply. “Yeah. A big one here at home, and a small one abroad. I already have a place in mind, actually.”

“Ooh, where?” Chanyeol jumps in, almost out of his seat from how much he’s leaning forwards.

“France,” Sehun answers with a bashful smile. “It’s beautiful – the landscape, the greenery… even if we only have one ceremony, I want it to be there.”

Jongin reaches out to thumb at Sehun’s wrist, light bouncing off the surface of his ring with the movement. “No, you can have two ceremonies. Hell, you can have ten if you want, baby.” When he seals the deal with a sweet kiss, Sehun lets the roar of the crowd compete with the one in his heart – the crowd loses by a mile.

 

 

 

  
Spending a whole day doing nothing but lazing around is rare for them, but it feels right today. Sehun’s sitting on the couch, a tray holding a large bowl balanced on his bare thighs as he slurps up a mouthful of piping hot ramen. They’d cooked two packs of ramen each, bowls filled with homemade chicken broth, vegetables, and shredded chicken. A dish filled with kimchi sits on the side of the tray, and Sehun is satisfied. He can hear Jongin opening drawers in the kitchen – he has a pair of chopsticks that he always uses –, his own bowl of noodles waiting for him on the table.

An action film is playing on the television, and they sit together in companionable silence as they eat and watch. Sehun gives Jongin his carrots and Jongin gives him his broccoli, and Sif hovers around their feet for small pieces of chicken.

“Hey,” Sehun says, popping a chunk of kimchi into his mouth. “Should we decide on the dates?”

“Sure. How about we have the first wedding the day after our anniversary? That way we can celebrate two anniversaries in a row.”

Sehun hums in contemplation, tearing a piece of chicken in half and letting Sif nip at it from the palm of his hand.

“Yeah? You don’t think it’d be too much?”

Anniversaries are a big deal for them – it isn’t rare for Jongin to whisk Sehun out of the country for a holiday without any warning whatsoever, and there will always be a pile of presents between them. Sehun can’t quite imagine how much bigger it could get.

“Absolutely not,” Jongin says confidently. “Spoiling you and surprising you are my specialities. Trust me, I can handle two anniversaries in a row.”

Sehun pinks. “Okay. How about we have the second one a week or two after our honeymoon? Or would you need to get back to work for a while?”

“A couple of weeks would be more than enough, baby. You always come before work, you know that. Even if there are pressing matters, I can always ask someone else to pick up the slack for a while.”

For a split second, all Sehun wants is to sign the marriage license, preferably now. Forget about the fancy ceremonies, he just wants to be Jongin’s and he wants Jongin to be his. But when that sudden urge ebbs, he shakes the thought away and takes a calming breath. The ceremonies are meant to celebrate their love, a symbol of their new future together.

“A couple of weeks it is,” he ends up saying, and Jongin smiles at him.

He’s just about to pile some noodles into his spoon when Jongin taps him on the shoulder, and he looks over to see that Jongin has set his food aside. So he does the same.

Jongin moves closer, giving Sehun the chance to climb onto his lap. There, Sehun sits quietly as Jongin slides his hands along the cut of his jaw, fingertips pressing into the flesh behind his ears and thumbs brushing along the seam of his lips.

“You know much I love you, right?”

“Yeah, but I always love hearing you say it.”

Suddenly feeling a little shy, Sehun flicks the tip of his tongue against the pad of Jongin’s thumb and focuses on the salty tang of his skin instead of the intense gaze levelled on him.

“I will never stop saying it,” Jongin tells him, letting Sehun pull his thumb into his mouth. At the first honest suck, Jongin swallows. “You know that too, right?”

Sehun nods, lashes trembling as he looks up at Jongin and back down again.

Gently, Jongin eases his thumb out and hefts Sehun closer. “I can’t wait to see you walk down the aisle, can’t wait to slide the wedding band onto your finger. God, I can’t wait to say my vows and make you cry happy tears.”

“I love you,” Sehun blurts, relishing in the warmth of Jongin’s touch on the small of his back. “You make me feel like the luckiest person in the world.”

“You’re not,” Jongin smiles. “I am.”

After that, no one can really blame Sehun for letting the food go cold simply because he wanted to cuddle for twenty minutes, can they?

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> 1\. [This](https://www.cdlhomes.com.sg/media/53578/echelon-type-ph1-ph2.pdf) is their penthouse (PH1). They changed Bedroom 4 into a study/office, and Bedroom 5 is a room for awards and all that fun stuff. Instead of an Entertainment Room on the roof, it is an indoor gym. Everything else is as seen! (Fun fact: this penthouse is in Singapore!)  
> 2\. [This](https://www.instagram.com/p/BtvX9BwDVxhrsVJ0B_J0Oue8dQmpQP9FJMbAOY0/) is the baby pink jockstrap, [this](http://www.internationaljock.com/gregg-homme-arouse-jock-black,39950.html) is the peek-a-boo jockstrap, and [this](http://www.internationaljock.com/gregg-homme-conquistador-mesh-brief-white,36561.html) is the pair of white panties!  
> 3\. Sehun also owns [these](http://www.internationaljock.com/gregg-homme-reckless-zipper-leather-look-briefs-black,66196.html), although they don't appear in the fic :P  
> 4\. [This](https://geektyrant.com/news/2011/12/2/geek-art-awesome-female-assassins-creed-character-art.html) is what Sehun's character Kaira looks like, just Asian and with black hair.  
> 5\. I did not explicitly state this, but the fic is not set in Asia because gay marriage is not legal there (apart from Taiwan). So assume that they're Korean but born/live in the US or something.  
> 6\. [This](https://www.tiffany.com/engagement/mens-wedding-bands/tiffany-classic-milgrain-wedding-band-ring-GRP09500?trackpdp=pr) is Sehun's ring and [this](https://www.michaeltrio.com/wr0208a-18kwr.php) is Jongin's.  
> 7\. [This](https://www.venuereport.com/venue/domaine-des-andeols/reports/) is the location in France where Sehun wants the second wedding!  
> 8\. Sehun tends to refer to Jongin as 'Daddy' only during sexual situations/situations that would lead to sex. Jongin calls Sehun 'baby' all the time though, but who can blame him?  
> 9\. All of Sehun's streaming stats are based off of real stats I found on twitch, including how much money top streamers make!
> 
>    
> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
